Número9 No estamos solos, ¿O si? Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Cuando 9 combatió a la máquina, se le resbaló el "talismán" del científico de las manos, y él y el resto de los supervivientes lleban tres días buscándolo. pero parece que no son los únicos, pues algo o alguien se les ha adelantado...
1. Chapter 1

La película de Numero 9, me encantó. Me parece, estando basada en un corto de 10 minutos, y durando menos de dos horas, que no tiene gran cosa que envidiar a la gigantesca Avatar. Avatar, con todos sus efectos especiales, su coste, lo larga que es, su acción...es, sin duda, una gran obra de arte. No obstante, es predecible. Muy predecible. Y la historia, como mucha gente ha notado, es la misma que en Pocahontas y Bailando con lobos. Aún así, que conste, que también la disfruté y me emocioné con ella intensamente.

Con todo, me parece que Numero 9, con peores efectos, menos duración, y un tema "extraño", es mucho más original, pensada y, en cierto modo, interesante, que Avatar.

Parece que soy una de las muy pocas personas que lo piensa: Mas de una de mis amigas dice, al preguntarle, que es extraña, otros dos, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y alguien mas, que después de Avatar, nada parece gran cosa.

Entonces, ¿Soy yo la única que se emocionó con ella? ¿Soy una la única que salió pensando, yo quiero un muñequito de felpa? (Me lo acabé comprando en la Fnac) ¿Soy la única que cree que se merece mucho mas marketing y fama de la que tiene, y que debería haber durado mas?

Supongo que también soy la única que se siente identificada con uno de los personajes: 6, el artista incomprendido. (que curioso...)

Tengo entendido que rondan sobre la película múltiples críticas, pero al fin encontré, vagando por internet, mas de un foro interesante que la apoya febrilmente, imágenes, y hasta videos de fans. (la mayoría en ingles, por que allí se estrenó antes)

Ahora, sin ninguna vergüenza por mi afición, he decidido que ojalá fuera mas larga, tuviera un club de fans, una secuela, que ojalá pudiera tener un poster 3-d y/o una camiseta de Numero 9 ojalá se vendieran mas muñequitos de la peli, y, claro: ¡Que voy a escribir quizá el primer fic de la peli! (al menos, en España)

El día 30, (Sábado) de Enero del 2010, escribí este texto junto con el prólogo y los dos primeros capítulos de esta historia, escrita sin ningún animo de lucro y con todos los derechos de autor por parte de a quien le correspondan.

Prólogo:

¿Visiones?

5 estuvo en la atalaya hasta bien entrada la noche. No vio ningún peligro, y bajó al nivel mas elevado y resistente, que ellos usaban como casa.

Suspiró y se sentó en el montón de trapos que le servían de cama. Estaba cansado, pero algo llamó su atención, y levantó la mirada.

A poco menos de medio metro de él, 6, se removía en sueños.

5 suspiró una vez mas, y se acercó un poco a él. Numero 6, el "artista" incomprendido del grupo solía tener inquietantes pesadillas. Si fuera humano, se despertaría prácticamente todos los días bañado en sudor.

A 5 no le agradaba para nada verlo moverse en sueños, gimiendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido, pues obviamente sufría. No obstante, había acabado desistiendo de despertarle cada vez que lo veía así, por que, con pesadillas o sin ellas, los dos necesitaban descansar. Le inspiraba compasión el pobre 6: veía el mundo con otros ojos, y se enfrascaba en sus dibujos de manera preocupante. Su comportamiento a menudo le daba una apariencia bobalicona ante los otros. Pero 5 sabía que precisamente por eso estaba aún más indefenso que los demás, y necesitaba comprensión.

6 tenía toda una habitación, (lo que para ellos es una habitación, claro) empapelada con sus dibujos, y aún así nadie lo escuchaba, excepto 2, que se pasaba el día estudiándolos. -¿Dónde se habrá metido 2?- se preguntaba 5, un poco preocupado. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y ahora 6 estaba muy solo.

Espantó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y observó que, esta vez, las pesadillas tenían que ser especialmente insoportables, pues 6 se agitaba fuera de lo común.

5 lo dio por imposible y se dirigió de vuelta a la cama...pero decidió que, si bien los dos necesitaban dormir, a él le costaría mucho con 6 sufriendo esos espasmos, así pues se giró de nuevo e intentó despertarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible. 6, sin embargo, lo hizo con miedo.

5- Tranquilo 6, tranquilo...

6- ¡La fuente! ¡La fuente! ¡Hay que volver...el vendrá!

5- ¿Quién?

6 dirigió sus ojos, uno mas grande que otro, abiertos de par en par hacia 5.

6- El...¡El vendrá...! ¡LA FUENTE!

5- Que...que vendrá...¿La fuente?- se esforzaba por encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello.

6 tuvo un ataque de nervios y lo agarró por los hombros, agitándolo- ¡HAY QUE VOLVER A LA FUENTE! - gritó.

5- ¡Hay no!

6 siempre decía lo mismo: hay que volver a la dichosa fuente. 5 empezaba a hartarse, pues ahora encima había añadido algo sobre un tal...el... ¿Qué decía? ¿Primero, que tenían que ir a la fuente, y ahora qué la fuente iba a entrar tan campante por la puerta? Estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. Se soltó del agarre de 6, todavía alterado por sus sueños y se incorporó de nuevo. - Buenas noches 6. Solo ha sido un sueño- pero 6 seguía empeñado en algo, y se alteró aún mas cuando vio que 5 se alejaba.

6- La fuente...¡Espera, 2...!

5 se paró en seco. ¿Había dicho algo de 2?

5-¿Qué?

6- La ...él. Grave peligro...2...

5 sintió un arrebato de preocupación y se lanzó contra 6, aferrando sus hombros.

5- ¿2? ¡¿Qué le pasa a 2?

6 estaba confundido, y aún no respondió.

5- ¡6, dime, 2, ¿Qué le pasa?

6 aún no respondía, se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, le costaba recordar el sueño...

6- Él...2...8...5...peligro...la fuente...- luego miró a 5 a la cara- hay, que volver...a la fuente.

5 desistió. -No lo entiendo- dijo. - tranquilo, 6, ha sido un sueño- y se volvió a la cama. - Buenas noches- dijo. Y pensó si no sería verdad lo que pensaba 1, que 6 era solo un poco (bastante) defectuoso y que 2 perdía el tiempo estudiando su locura...seguramente la ausencia de su compañero le había afectado a él también, y por eso lo veía en sus pesadillas.

5 vio antes de dormirse como 6 se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tal vez intentando recordar y descifrar su extraño sueño. Probablemente le costaría lo suyo volver a dormirse.

¿Dónde estas...2...? pensó, y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño.

6 se durmió de nuevo unos minutos después, y no guardó ningún recuerdo de su horrible premonición.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

¿Sospechas?

Desde la guerra, Mi abuelo no puede dormir.

Me desespera ver como, día a día en que la guerra empeora, se martiriza y se culpa a sí mismo cruelmente. Cada vez sale menos de su laboratorio. Ya no salimos...claro, que últimamente no es momento para salir...pero me preocupa.

Se está volviendo más pálido, ojeroso y delgado. Ya no habla mucho: parece como ausente. Una vez, comiendo sin ganas, se quedó con la mirada en el infinito, pensando enfrascado en algo. Se olvidó de comer, de que estabamos sentados a la mesa y de que yo lo miraba con preocupación. Es duro pasar la adolescencia en una guerra mundial que sabes que dejará huella, pero mas duro que se rumoré por ahí que tu único familiar en el mundo es el culpable, y mas aún que él sufra por algo en lo que no sepas apoyarle.

A finales de julio, supe, sin duda alguna que tenía algún plan, algo rondando su mente. Ya no se quedaba en blanco, sino que cavilaba durante horas pensado con fuerza y determinación. Es una persona fuerte, pero aún así temo por él, cada vez duerme menos. A principios de agosto, puso un gran cerrojo a la puerta de su laboratorio. Nunca había hecho nada así: ¡siempre había confiado en mi! Alguna vez, incluso tenía que recordarle que se fuera a dormir, o que había que cenar, y luego nos quedábamos allí los dos, enfrascados en alguna de sus investigaciones.

Él me contaba cosas, y yo le escuchaba, curioseaba y preguntaba con avidez. A menudo no entendía sus explicaciones, pero me daba igual.

A nuestra manera, éramos felices.

Ahora se pasaba horas, incluso días en el laboratorio. Mas de una vez me asusté, por que lo llamaba, aporreaba la puerta, intentaba abrirla...pero no había respuesta.

Cada cierto tiempo me lo encuentro mas demacrado que antes. No me escucha cuando le digo que me preocupo por él, que me da miedo como lo veo últimamente, y le sugiero que nos vallamos a algún lugar a salvo donde la guerra no nos alcance...

Pero es en vano. Las máquinas se han vuelto en contra de nosotros, y cruzan mar y montaña sin encontrar obstáculo...matando. El único lugar que, remota, milagrosa y casualmente pudiera llegar a ser ligeramente seguro, era el bunquer del descampado, lleno de agua y provisiones, a muchos metros bajo tierra. Mi abuelo lo preparó específicamente para que las máquinas lo pasen por alto, pero aún así no sabemos si será útil, y de todas formas, de los pocos supervivientes que quedan, ya nadie confía en nosotros. No podremos salvar a nadie.

El día 26 de agosto, me harté. Mi abuelo ya casi no dormía, no salía del despacho. Cuando lo hizo parecía haber tenido dos desmayos seguidos por falta de sueño y nutrición.

Me enfadé, le grité, y él supo que tenía mis razones. Decidí que no le dejaría cargar con todo el peso solo. Tenía que hacer algo, saber que estaba pasando, ayudarle, aún que él no lo sepa.

En su estado, no me costó robarle la llave de repuesto de su despacho.

Aquello estaba oscuro, un tanto más desordenado de lo normal, y olía un poco a cerrado. Menos mal que el abuelo es una persona ordenada y lo mantiene todo recogido, si no, esto no sería un despacho pensé. Y empecé a asustarme.

Escuchaba ruidos, como si algo correteara no muy lejos, me sentía observada...en un momento dado, como a dos metros de mi, se calló el bote donde mi abuelo pone los lápices. Así, solo. Cuando me giré ya no había nada.

Me encontré una cajita como del tamaño de un jollero, en la cual había unos tres o cuatro extraños aparatitos: tenían forma semicircular, y unos símbolos muy raros en ellos. Eran muy pequeños.

Cogí uno y me lo guardé, también me llevé uno de los tomos que mi abuelo usa como diario - recopilatorio de experiencias. En su estado, tardaría en darse cuenta.

Me encerré en mi habitación, dejé el pequeño y extraño dispositivo sobre la mesa, y empecé a leer...

Hablaba de su culpabilidad, de lo preocupado que estaba por mi, y por todos los inocentes que morirían en la guerra, de cómo habían empeorado las cosas con los días, y de una descabellada idea para preservar algún rastro de la humanidad, en caso de que no quedaran supervivientes, dándole vida a algo que él llamaba...los "characters".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**El ataque**

Sora empezó a despertar de su repentino desmayo. Unas voces alarmadas y familiares la ayudaban a salir de su sopor, llamándola.

Se levantó del suelo de su cuarto, con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.- ¡Ya voy! –gritó, y tubo que apoyarse en la mesa para ponerse en pié. Entonces, solo entonces miró a su…experimento:

Se había estudiado los diseños y explicaciones, con todos los apuntes del "experimento" de su abuelo, y había robado de su estudio uno de los prototipos mas recientes, haciendo gala de sus habilidades para el arte y las manualidades, lo había terminado a su manera. Había hecho una estructura igual a la que tenía su abuelo en el laboratorio y con el talismán que había robado, (Un prototipo que le había costado lo suyo terminar) había intentado el experimento. Y, ahora que despertaba, miró casi sin respiración a su nueva creación…que izo una maravillosa gala de profunda y serena inertidad.

Estaba muerto. Bueno, no exactamente muerto, sino tan muerto como antes. Es decir…no podía estar muerto si no había estado vivo. ¡El experimento había fallado!

Mierda- Musitó Sora entre dientes, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Obviamente, el fallo estaba en el talismán, que no era ni de lejos tan terminado y perfeccionado como el que utilizaba su abuelo para dar vida a sus creaciones. Aún así, arrancó el dispositivo defectuoso de la estructura, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

¡Sora!- Su abuelo la llamaba asustado, subiendo frenético por las escaleras. Al final la encontró en su cuarto, y la sacó de allí sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía la chica montado sobre su escritorio.

¡Sora!- dijo, casi gritando- ¿No me oyes? ¡Te estoy llamando!

Sora- Abuelo…¿Qué pasa…?

Su abuelo ya la empujaba escaleras abajo -No hay tiempo, ¡Las máquinas están aquí! Y ya han empezado a disparar…no podemos quedarnos…

Cuando ya estaban fuera, a Sora le vino algo a la cabeza. -¡Medianoche! – Exclamó, y se escapó de los brazos de su abuelo para volver corriendo a la casa, buscando a su mascota. -¡Sora!- exclamó él fuera de si, corriendo tras ella. No muy lejos, entre las sucias nubes de polvo, se adivinaban las horribles figuras de las máquinas…

Sora- ¡Medianoche!

La gata no se había movido al sentir el peligro, no hubiera podido escapar por el embarazo, pero al oír la voz de su dueña, en la que confiaba mas ciegamente que en sus instintos, salió de su escondite corriendo para saltar a sus brazos.

Sora la abrazó a ras del suelo. Toda su familia se componía de ella, su abuelo, y aquella gata negra. Segundos después, su abuelo la empujaba de nuevo hacia la calle. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde…

Corrieron entre los escombros y el polvo. Era fácil perderse en la ciudad donde habían vivido siempre, estaba irreconocible. Algunas personas huían en dirección contraria. Las máquinas estaban cerca…Por un momento Sora quiso parar a alguien para intentar decirles que tenían un refugio, con provisiones, donde quizás quedara su última escapatoria…pero hubiera sido en vano, nadie ya confiaba en el científico loco que había empezado todo aquello, ni en nadie cercano a él.

Juntos corrieron escaleras abajo tras la puerta blindada, durante muchos metros. Unas pocas luces automáticas se encendieron a su paso…El científico abrió la puerta y empujó a Sora dentro. – Léela antes de salir- le dijo dándole una carta, y cerró de un portazo sin esperar respuesta. Selló la puerta con un cerrojo automático que la impediría salir de allí hasta bastante tiempo después.

Sora lloró, grito y llamó a su abuelo desesperada, golpeando la puerta y pateando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la puerta era demasiado gruesa. El científico se apoyó contra el frío metal y susurró una muda despedida mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su anciana cara. –Lo siento Sora…te quiero…

Se enjugó las lágrimas con determinación. Si había una mera posibilidad de sobrevivir a la extinción, ya había hecho todo lo que podía por Sora, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Ahora no podía permitirse un fallo, y se encaminó con sus ancianas y mermadas fuerzas y una determinación inquebrantable de vuelta al laboratorio…tenía que despertar a 9.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

El despertar

...El polvo le izo estornudar, poco después de empezar a tomar conciencia de que estaba despertando. Se habría rascado la nariz, (aún que no tuviera) pero se le habían dormido los brazos...por que estaba colgando de ellos. Forcejeó hasta que se soltó por sorpresa y calló en seco sobre la madera.

Se incorporó, un poco dolorido, y movió los brazos, haciendo desaparecer la desagradable sensación de que se le habían dormido. Entonces, se fijó en ellos, con estupor. Luego se miró a sí mismo, y luego, miró en derredor...todo estaba oscuro.

Tropezó torpemente al dar sus primeros y confusos pasos, apoyándose en una cajita de madera que, para él, tenía el tamaño de un escritorio. También miró extrañado sus piernas, y caminó, confuso por la mesa.

¿Hola? ¡¿Hay alguien? -dijo, al cabo de unos minutos. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Hola? - insistió, y a continuación, como no había nadie que le dijera si era extraño o estaba mal, empezó a hablar solo. -Veamos...¿Quién soy? ¿Y que es este sitio...? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí...? - entonces se le ocurrió algo mas importante:- ¿Estoy en peligro?- se preguntó, esta vez, entre pensamientos.

Entonces, a unos centímetros de él, vio algo de su mismo tamaño, mirándolo, se sobresaltó y retrocedió, asustado, ahogando una exclamación. Se escondió tras la caja, y esperó unos momentos sin escuchar nada. -¿Hay alguien? ¿Quién eres? ¡Antes he preguntado y no me ha respondido nadie!- siguió sin oírse nada. Entonces empezó a asomar la cabeza lentamente por encima de la caja.-...¿Hola...?- Nada.

Caminó lento hacia donde estaba antes, y, de sopetón, se encontró con ello otra vez. Dio un paso atrás, asustado, pero luego volvió a acercarse...aquello, de sus mismas proporciones, caminaba hacia el a su mismo ritmo...sus ojos, dos cacharritos metálicos y redondos daban reflejos dorados...confuso, e intimidado, se paró, y aquello lo hizo también. Se acercó un poco mas, y el personaje de enfrente hizo lo mismo...exactamente lo mismo. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió levantar el brazo, y hacer una serie de gestos con él, observando que era imitado a la perfección.

Cuando llegó frente al espejo, aún se le hacía raro. Apoyó la mano en él, y luego le dio unos golpecitos. Al golpearlo, Sus dedos de cobre produjeron un sonido que se le antojó agradable. Entonces cogió el objeto que mas a mano tenía, (se le hizo un poco pesado, pero aún así lo levantó) y lo movió en el aire...y su reflejo hizo lo mismo. Mas emocionado, divirtiéndose, le dio otro golpecito al cristal con el objeto, (Un gran compás de metal), mas fuerte que antes, obteniendo un agradable resultado. Entonces se impulsó, cogió aire, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el espejo, que calló hacia atrás con la superficie rota y resquebrajada.

Sobresaltado, nuestro nuevo personaje soltó el compás y retrocedió, cuando vio que nada pasaba, se encaminó hacia el espejo, y lo miró con lástima...entonces lo cogió, y lo puso en pié de nuevo. Uno de los trozos calló, y pudo agarrarlo para curiosearlo de cerca...comprendiendo entonces qué era exactamente un espejo.

Ahora, su imagen estaba un poco distorsionada, pero aún así, forzando un poco la postura, podía verse bien; y se dispuso a conocerse.

La tela que cubría su cuerpo era de un tono gris, gris oscuro, mas claro en los brazos. Tenía una cremallera blanca que iba de debajo de su hombro derecho, (a la altura del pecho) hasta casi por detrás de su muslo izquierdo. Su cabeza la cubría una capucha negra que se ajustaba a su cuello y cubría de forma holgada sus hombros. De esta capucha se extendía una manga corta que solo abarcaba su hombro izquierdo, y por delante se sujetaba con un diminuto imperdible que para él tenía el tamaño aproximado de un peine o una armónica.

Se miró mas de cerca, y, un poco dudoso, se hechó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza al descubierto. Observó su cara de cerca, con curiosidad, especialmente sus ojos.

Después, abrió la cremallera, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver mas allá. Por alguna razón, sentía una sensación extraña de este modo. Siguió el recorrido de la cremallera...y entonces vio la marca de su espalda. Tuvo que contorsionarse un poco para ello, pero al fin pudo ver con claridad la enorme x roja que decoraba su espalda. Tenía otras dos x, una roja y muy pequeña pintada en el pescuezo, y otra aún más pequeña, de color blanco, a la misma altura, en la capucha.

-¿X? - se preguntó en voz alta- ¿X es mi nombre? - en ese instante se preguntó por qué lo primero en venirle a la mente al ver la x de su espalda era su nombre. Bueno, -Se dijo. -x, significa incógnita o desconocido, y mi nombre es un misterio...veamos...también es la antepenúltima letra del abecedario...y significa 10, en números romanos. Por cierto ¿Quién me enseñó todo esto?

X decidió al fin aceptar aquella marca como su nueva identidad, pues no se le ocurría otra cosa. Después arrancó del espejo uno de los trozos ya rotos más grandes, (No demasiado, claro) y lo guardó dentro de sí a través de la cremallera. Al poco de empezar a caminar notó que el cristal pinchaba y le resultaba incómodo, así que lo dejó allí, y siguió caminando por el escritorio, curioseándolo todo.

No reparó en la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de al lado, ni en el cadáver que había en ella.

Bajó los escalones uno a uno, sin prisa pero sin pausa. (Eran mas altos que él) y cuando al fin había llegado al último escalón, entonces, escuchó a sus espaldas un chasquido metálico.

Sobresaltado, se giró alerta, y tardó unos segundos en ver de qué se trataba:

En la pared, justo sobre uno de los primeros escalones que hacían curva hacia él, había un curioso y brillante punto rojo.

¿Y eso?- se preguntó X, sin imaginarse ni de lejos de que se podía tratar. Barajó por unos segundos las dos posibilidades de marcharse o acudir hacia el punto, y cuando vio que no pasaba absolutamente nada, optó por la segunda.

Le costó sudor y lágrimas trepar de nuevo aquel tramo de escalones, hasta la parte mas oscura de la escalera, que hacía curva hacia arriba.

Cuando se hubo plantado frente al punto, y se acercó un poco, este desapareció. X miró a los lados, preguntándose por él, y entonces tuvo un curioso descubrimiento: el punto aparecía y desaparecía dependiendo de cómo moviera él la cabeza.

X levantó entonces una mano, y vio al pasarla por allí que el punto se reflejaba en ella igual que en la pared.

-Entonces, ¿De donde viene?- se preguntó, y miró hacia atrás buscando la respuesta.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el final de la escalera, dejó de respirar.

En lo mas alto, entre las sombras, había una criatura enorme, toda ella compuesta por hierros y algún hueso, que se mantenía agazapada sobre el último escalón, mirándolo fijamente y sin hacer ni un ruido, ni un sonido.

Su ojo izquierdo tenía un regulador metálico que ahora mismo mantenía casi cerrado, enfocado el puntito de láser...

A X no le respondía el cuerpo, entonces la bestia lo deslumbró de golpe con sus dos ojos abiertos al máximo, al tiempo que emitía un aterrador rugido con toques metálicos. X, en un acto reflejo se cubrió con los brazos, cerrando los ojos y girándose, pero el cuerpo seguía sin responderle, cuando la bestia, enorme, saltó sobre el, sin necesidad de pisar uno solo de los escalones intermediarios, X sintió que se derrumbaba de puro miedo en el suelo, aún así se apoyó en la pared y reaccionó a tiempo, (Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza) y con un grito saltó del escalón un segundo antes de que las garras del monstruo rayaran el escalón donde había estado antes; la criatura chocó contra la pared por el impulso, pero esto no la detuvo y sin perder el contacto visual con X un segundo siguió tras él con un gañido de impaciencia.

X saltó los escalones con tanta desesperación que los tres penúltimos los recorrió rodando por un tropiezo. Saltó el último sin mirar atrás y corrió hacia un lado. La bestia volvió a resbalar, pero esta vez, con un golpe de suerte para el Muñequito de felpa gris calló rodando sobre sí misma al resbalar, dándole solo unos segundos de ventaja para esconderse en la cocina.

Cuando el monstruo entró allí, muy a su pesar frenó y miró a su alrededor.

Al fondo a la derecha, un armario entreabierto lleno de desperdicios, un buen sitio para esconderse; a la izquierda la mesa y los asientos empotrados que hacían esquina. Otro buen sitio para esconderse.

A parte de eso, una ventana rota por encima de los asientos y la encimera. Otros dos buenos escondrijos. Pero demasiado altos como para que su presa se escabullera en ellos.

Sin pensarlo mas, el monstruo saltó sobre la repisa y se acurrucó en lo alto, tan en silencio que si una persona hubiera entrado, no hubiera notado su presencia, pues además la cocina estaba en penumbras.

El ser mantuvo su puesto, escrutando la oscuridad en silencio. Su presa saldría tarde o temprano, y él estaría allí...

Escondido como un ratón, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las sillas empotradas, X procuró calmarse. ¡Estaba aterrorizado! Respiró casi asfixiándose, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido...

Quiso mirar por encima de su hombro. ¿Se había ido ya? Entonces pisó algo que hizo un poco de ruido,

...El suficiente. El monstruo fijó sus ojos en algún punto bajo las sillas...

X escuchó el chirriar débil del metal del monstruo. ¡Lo encontraría! Había oído como pisaba el trocito de cristal polvoriento de la ventana...

Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, el trocito se deslizó apenas unos decímetros, el monstruo saltó sobre el para morder a ciegas bajo las sillas...

Nada mas darle la patada al cristal, X salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Sabía que con cristal o sin él el monstruo lo encontraría, acababa de ganarse una débil y borrosa oportunidad.

La criatura no se paró bajo la mesa, lo vio escapar y corrió tras él.

X pasó por debajo de una silla que el monstruo embistió tirando al suelo casi sin darse cuenta: solo tenía ojos para él...

X saltó al patio, tropezó y se deslizó bajo unos escombros que fueron pisoteados tras él por su perseguidor, pasó corriendo por entre los enredados tallos de unos matorrales mustios, para él tan frondosos como un bosque, pero al monstruo le bastó con saltar sobre ellos. X creyó que moriría cuando a mitad de la carrera chocó con una tela roja que colgaba de unos escombros, se soltó milagrosamente unos segundos antes de que el monstruo la arrollara sin esfuerzo.

Cada obstáculo que a él le costaba salvar, para el monstruo solo era un bache, parecía como si todo estuviera preparado para que X cayera en sus garras...

Cada zancada de X era como 13 veces mas pequeña e insignificante que las del monstruo, que se acercaba mas y mas... lo tenía casi al alcance de las fauces...X, aterrorizado había dejado de mirar hacia atrás ya casi sin esperanza ni voz para gritar, lo intentó desesperado al oír el roce metálico de la boca del monstruo al abrir las mandíbulas para atraparle, pero ya no podía acelerar mas...

Entonces X pasó a través de una valla metálica que aún se mantenía en pié y la bestia chocó con ella. El monstruo se puso a dos patas aferrando y agitando la red de metal con rugidos de furia, viendo como X desaparecía en la oscuridad sin ralentizar su carrera.

Enseguida el monstruo trepó la valla y saltó por encima de ella, siguió corriendo en alguna dirección, enfocando las luces roja y blanca de sus ojos hacia todas partes en la oscuridad, sintiendo enfurecido que perdía el rastro...

...Por el momento.

Mucho rato después, aún cuando empezaba a clarear el cielo, X seguía corriendo al límite de sus fuerzas. Solo cuando su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto como para no dar un paso mas, se dejó derrumbar apoyado en una piedra. Respirando forzosamente, excrutó la lejanía con miedo, pero aún estaba muy oscuro.

Al cabo de unos momentos intentó relajarse, pensando que el peligro había pasado, pero aún seguía muy asustado...

Sin darse cuenta, un potente sopor lo empezó a invadir, y se quedó dormido al abrigo de la piedra.

Cuando despertó ya había amanecido. Empezó a caminar en una dirección indeterminada; (Cuanto mas lejos mejor, pensaba) llegó a los límites de la ciudad, y poco a poco se fue acercando...a donde había caído la máquina.

Al principio se asustó, tardó un poco en comprender que aquella máquina, si bien era mas grande y terrorífica que la anterior, estaba muerta.

La observó de cerca y con curiosidad, Ojalá tuviera yo alguna de sus armas para defenderme. ¡Tiene patas por todas partes! O al menos cosas que cortan...

X se pasó un rato curioseando alrededor del gigantesco robot inteligente muerto. Una sola de las garras de aquella cosa, o de la que lo había perseguido le sería muy útil...¿ Y por que no? se preguntó. Después de todo, la máquina no se iba a quejar...

Se coló por entre los hierros y se pasó un buen rato paseándose incómodamente entre ellos, mirándolo todo. Al cabo de unos dificultosos esfuerzos, consiguió como trofeo un afilado "cuchillo" de casi su mismo tamaño. Se hizo también con un tornillo y un par de tuercas, pues le daban mucha curiosidad, y había muchos por toda la máquina. Guardó estos dos últimos dentro de sí, y se alegró de que no le estorbaran como lo había hecho el cristal. Entonces, cargando con el cuchillo, tropezó con uno de los hierros, y calló de bruces soltando el cuchillo.

Cuando intentó levantares, descubrió molesto que la mano se le había encajado entre una pesada parte de la máquina y una roca. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta casi hacerse daño, y solo entonces consiguió sacarla. Entonces, le llamó la atención el brillo de algo que también estaba allí atascado.

Tuvo que hacer palanca con el cuchillo, escarbar e insistir durante largo rato, y solo entonces consiguió desencajar la pieza.

Era pequeña y redonda, metálica y de forma semicircular, y tenía unos extraños símbolos grabados en ella...

Le pareció interesante y la guardó dentro de sí, con los otros dos "cacharritos curiosos", y apenas un par de minutos mas tarde, tropezó otra vez.

Lo izo pisando algo que le pareció extraño; miró abajo y tardó unos segundos en reconocer...¡Un cadáver!

Calló hacia atrás y obedeció su primer impulso de salir corriendo, pero a unos pasos recapacitó y volvió atrás.

El cuerpo del "pobre desgraciado" estaba completamente aplastado por la máquina. Solo su mano y su ojo izquierdo habían quedado intactos.

X estuvo un rato pensativo. Era la primera vez que tenía noticias de alguien aparte de él, ¡Y se trataba de un cadáver! ¿Era aquello todo? Y encima se lo había provocado una máquina muerta. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle la que lo había perseguido ferozmente? Un escalofrío recorrió cada milímetro de tela y metal de su cuerpo. El cuchillo que había cogido no sería suficiente; y tampoco lo ayudarían las otras cosas...tenía que estar preparado para todo.

Entonces una escalofriante idea picoteó su mente. Un poco espantado, procuró desecharla, pero cuantas mas vueltas le daba, menos pensaba que se arrepentiría...

Miró de nuevo al cadáver, le daba pena, y un poco de morbo. Pero no quería acabar como el...

Bueno- pensó, - El ya no lo necesita, y no le va a doler. Pero tal vez yo... cogió el cuchillo que llevaba, y decidió probar su filo. Lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, era muy pesado, pero tal vez esto ayudara. Lo dejó caer sobre el brazo de 1, cerrando los ojos. Había cortado un poco la tela, pero poco mas. Tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas y algo mas de insistencia antes de poder arrancarle el brazo al difunto.

Una vez con él en la mano, la miró con repulsión, mas por lo que acababa de hacer que otra cosa. Entonces suspiró, y respiró profundamente unos segundos, luego, se ajó la cremallera con decisión, (un gesto que, por alguna razón, se le antojaba algo íntimo) y tuvo que cerrar los ojos apretadamente en una mueca de casi asco mientras guardaba el brazo dentro.

Después, en un gesto lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la cremallera; sintiendo un profundo escalofrío y abrazándose por un momento.

Después meditó por unos instantes, mirando el cuerpo de 1, y, como rezándole a un conocido, le pidió disculpas.

-...Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me importaría que me lo hicieran si es por salvar a otro...no se si será así, pero tu ya no lo necesitas...- y al fin tuvo otro arranque de determinación- ...ni esto tampoco...- dijo agachándose para tirar del ojo de 1. No obstante, no fue tan fácil: tuvo que usar su cuchillo para hacer palanca, rasgando le cara de 1, y usando todas sus fuerzas...incluso tubo que pisarlo para hacer mas fuerza...

Finalmente calló hacia atrás, con el dorado mecanismo que antes era el ojo de uno en las manos.

Miró con culpabilidad los restos de éste y una vez mas se disculpó mientras bajaba una vez mas la cremallera de su pecho...- Es un pequeño sacrificio...para un buen fin- se dijo cerrando los ojos mientras guardaba el ojo de 1.


	5. Chapter 5

**Escritora2-**Gracias de todo corazón a D y a Nadia Black. Un besote. Lamento publicar tan lento; si este aspecto os molesta me lo podéis decir, os aseguro que soy capaz de publicar mas rápido (tengo capítulos acumulados) así de parte…me comentáis ;3 ¡dedicado a todos los fans de Nº9! Pero con especial cariño a aquellos que leen este fic.

**Capítulo 5:**

**No estamos solos**

Los restos de 1 habían quedado aplastados por la máquina al caer, pero ahora estaba…mutilado. Le faltaban un ojo y una mano. (prácticamente era lo único que había quedado intacto de todo él)

¿Qué…qué ha podido ser?- preguntó 7. 9 tardó en responder, sin apartar los ojos de los restos de 1. Su cara había quedado muy deteriorada- ¿9? –insistió, y él al fin apartó la mirada hacia algún otro punto, un tanto…¿asqueado?

9-No lo sé. Pero…me recuerda a…- levantó la mirada hacia ella- ¿Te acuerdas de 2? De…lo que le hicieron…

7 se quedó sin respiración un momento, y volvió a mirar allí. A 2, después de muerto, lo habían utilizado para culminar un horrible monstruo que estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos; le había entregado a 8 a la máquina, que no tardó en matarlo y estuvo a unos segundos de hacer lo mismo con 7, y con 1. Habían cortado por la mitad los restos de 2 y lo habían utilizado en contra de ellos…

7-Si. Solo ellos pueden hacer algo…tan ruin…sucio, asqueroso y tan…cruel…

9 se apartó de la imagen y caminó hasta uno de los hierros que los rodeaban; con fuerza, y con mucha rabia golpeó con los puños el metal, sobresaltando a los gemelos.

9-No dejaré que esto pase.

7-¿Qué dices?

9 se giró hacia ella, la miró con determinación aplastante en los ojos y dijo- Buscaré esa máquina.

7- ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Es peligroso!

Los gemelos asintieron velozmente con la cabeza detrás de ella.

9- Tu acabaste con una máquina. Nos salvaste tu sola a 2, 5 y a mí.

7- Si pero por que no tenía otra, ahora no tienes a nadie a quien salvar.

9- Creía que no te gustaba la forma de pensar de 1.

7 se calló por unos instantes, 9 lo había mencionado aposta.

7- Pero solo estamos nosotros, ¡3 y 4 no pueden luchar! ¿Te arriesgarías a dejarlos solos?

Ahora 9 guardó silencio; su mirada pasó por encima del hombro de 7 y se posó en la pareja, seguían el uno contra el otro, escuchando un tanto asustados…

9- La máquina dejó aquí algunos de esos monstruos, cuanto antes nos libremos de ellos, antes podremos pasear cuando y donde queramos sin miedo. Incluidos ellos. –señaló a los gemelos, 7 abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

9- Y si esta máquina es como la última, y puede crear mas como ella cuanto más esperemos peor.

7 no pudo responder. Tenía razón. Al fin dejó de soportar la pesada mirada de 9 y sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre los gemelos…como preguntándoles opinión.

7 era para ellos una figura matera, y la miraban como a una protectora, en silencio; como siempre. Si hubieran querido decir algo hubieran sabido hacerse entender.

Así pues, 7 guardó silencio; chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada…luego miró a 9, y lo izo con su característico semblante firme y fiero. Y solo dijo – de acuerdo. –y 9 supo, que no le dejaría hacerlo solo.

Dos días después de despertar, X ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a su entorno. No había vuelto a ver aquella cosa que lo persiguió, ni nada parecido, pero solía andar con mucho cuidado y sin cargar demasiado peso. Y es que en aquellos últimos dos días, se había acomodado en los escombros de una casa, en una habitación cuyas goteras no caían sobre el escritorio que él usaba como sala de estar-pisito-habitación-multiusos. El escritorio tenía tres estantes que él había conectado con dos escaleras (hechas una con un peine un poco roto y la otra con dos pinceles largos y algunos palitos) en ellos había un par de libros que se le antojaban interesantes y algún día le gustaría ojear, plumas, tinta, papel y pequeños utensilios que le parecían curiosos y útiles, y que había ido recopilando. Debajo de ellos, en el escritorio tenía la cajita que había encontrado en la habitación donde despertó. Le había costado mucho traerla, y había pasado un poco de miedo, pero ahora tenía un baúl que le servía de escritorio y un espejo poco mas grande que él, (no importaba que estuviera un poco roto) no muy lejos del escritorio sobre el que caminaba y dormía había una destartalada estantería con unos cuantos libros; algunos de ellos esparcidos por el suelo, y desde lo alto de ella se podía mirar por un agujero en la pared al exterior.

Tenía un patín viejo y sucio que usaba como carretilla para llevar el único baso de agua que tenía (cuyo contenido debía escatimar) y llenarlo de agua cada vez que se le vaciaba. Para ello lo llevaba hasta el borde de un barranco al fondo del cual discurría un río de sucia, contaminada y turbia agua. (Muchas de las tuberías de la ciudad estaban cortadas) X había recopilado y atado barios hilos, cuerdecitas y alambres que le servían como polea para el cubo roto con el que bajaban él, el baso y el patín a una zona con aspecto de playa y poca profundidad donde podía llenar el baso.

Una vez abajo, no empujó directamente el patín con el vaso, sino que corrió hasta el agua y bebió de ella casi con desesperación. No era fácil hacer todo aquello con el patín a cuestas, y sin agua.

Sin prisas, se tomó una larga siesta y, después de despertar se quedó allí, recostado en la piedra mirando al cielo, contaminado y gris. Era un extraño mundo aquel en el que había despertado. Se preguntó si siempre había sido así, o si antes vivía en otro sitio, pero lo había olvidado. Se levantó y se desperezó; ¡tenia un largo camino de vuelta aún mas pesado que el de ida por recorrer!

Empujó el patín mas cerca del agua, tumbó el baso y lo llenó con el agua hasta casi la mitad, volvió a subirlo al patín y empezó a llenarlo poco a poco con el dedal que usaba para beber, y una vez mas se regañó así mismo pesando si no habría una forma mas fácil de conseguir el agua que necesitaba.

Tal vez buscando una casa en la que el grifo funcione bien y sea segura de esos monstruos…las que están más enteras parece que las ronda ese monstruo…o podría venirme a vivir aquí, mas cerca del río o en la propia pared del barranco, pero lo veo complicado…ahora que estoy tan cómodo en la habitación del escritorio…

Entonces le pareció ver un destello en el fondo del agua. Otra vez le había parecido ver algo pero no se había fijado; hoy parecía que el destello estaba aún mas cerca, así que le dio mas curiosidad.

Dejó el dedal junto al patín, y caminó hasta que el agua le llegó por debajo de las rodillas. Tuvo que mirar desde barios puntos antes de volver a captar el destello. Dio un paso al frente, pero entonces se paró en seco. ¿Y si era otro truco como el de la última vez, y era una máquina? Frente a esta idea, X retrocedió hasta que chocó de espaldas con el patín; …Bueno…-pensó-…parece que está aquí desde hace tiempo, si quisiera me habría hecho daño, o me habría seguido y la curiosidad, una vez mas pudo mas que él.

Caminó hasta que el agua casi llegaba por su cintura, tenia suerte de que allí no tuviera mucha fuerza. Tropezó con algo del fondo y calló de golpe a un paso mas adelante, donde, de pronto, no hacía pie.

¡No podía repirar! Sintió que se inundaba de agua, braceó pero no podía nadar hacia la luz que se filtraba por la superficie, a unos centímetros de él, y notó que la corriente intentaba arrastrarlo…

Su estructura de metal le hacía hundirse.

Ahogándose, braceó hasta rozar algo, no muy lejos de él lo agarró y se apoyó en el aún sintiendo que cedía, y saltando, alcanzó a tomar unas bocanadas de aire.

Salió a rastras del agua, tosiendo y respirando fuerte, y tardó un poco en ponerse de pié.

Su mirada se perdió en el punto donde había caído, y allí ya no había ningún brillo. Cogió el dedal y siguió llenando su baso…meditando para sí…y al fin decidió que no se rendiría por eso.

Agarró un palo e intentó usarlo para acercar aquello, (fuera la que fuera pesaba lo suyo) hasta él, pero al fin no le sirvió de mucho, y tuvo que agacharse y meterse de lleno en el agua para llegar a alcanzarlo con la mano.

Tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza y tirar con todo el peso de su cuerpo, parecía que estuviera enganchado en algo. Si luego no es nada interesante, al menos habrá balido la pena el intento pensó, y al fin lo desenganchó por la fuerza y sacó una parte del agua, para mirar lo que había agarrado.

¡Ajá!- exclamó con euforia cuando pudo ver lo que estaba agarrando, con el agua casi por los hombros. Era un brazo como el suyo, con garras metálicas y largas.

X- ¡AAAAAAGGHHHHHHH! – X soltó el brazo y calló hacia atrás, en el agua, tropezó varias veces sin dejar de correr ni de gritar hasta que salió y corrió hacia el patín, tropezó, (estuvo a punto de derribarlo) y siguió corriendo hasta casi llegar al cubo que le servía de ascensor.

Se paró, (al fin dejó de gritar) y esperó a relajarse. Se quedó por allí largo rato, en silencio, cavilando. Al fin, su determinación, un poco dudosa aún volvió a él. Y, decidido de nuevo se metió al agua, (esta vez le costó menos) agarró el brazo y tiró de él, arrastrándolo fuera del agua.

Para su sorpresa, el cadáver estaba entero, respiró profundamente, y lo miró con curiosidad. No era igual a él, pero si era como él. Su tela estaba sucia y era de color blanco y azul grisáceo a rayas verticales; tenía lo que parecían unos extremos de cordel negro en la cabeza, a modo de pelo en rastas, y, fijándose mas detalladamente, un ojo más grande que otro. Un presentimiento atenazó a X, se arrodilló frente al cadáver, y lo agarró con cuidado para darle la vuelta.

Tenía el número 6 dibujado con tinta negra en la espalda. X volvió a dejarlo como estaba. Se lamentó entonces por su soledad. Lo único que había encontrado a lo que podía considerar compañía, ayuda…eran cadáveres.

Apartó la vista del cadáver y caminó hasta el patín. Golpeó con tal rabia la improvisada carretilla que el vaso tembló. Sintió ganas de llorar. Respiró profundo, y volvió a dirigirse al cuerpo de su Compañero entonces le llamaron la atención sus manos; eran extrañas, miradas de cerca, podían parecer afiladas garras, pero cada dedo tenía un tamaño y grosor distinto, todos con un diseño especial, que sin duda serviría para algo. –Caray- dijo X en voz alta. –Mis manos y la del taller no son como estas…

Miró a la cara del muerto. Se le hacía ahora mucho mas difícil que la última vez…además, si una mano, por rara que fuera, podía parecer útil algún día, ¿Por qué no iba a serlo una pierna, o un brazo entero, o…cualquier parte del cuerpo? Ahora no tenía herramientas, ni ganas de hacer ninguna escabechina; Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí, tal cual se dijo.

Regañándose así mismo por que aquello era una locura y una estupidez, terminó de llenar el vaso de agua, subió el cadáver también al patín, y mas forzosa y lentamente que nunca volvió a casa, con un cadáver.

Una vez allí lo sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de uno de los estantes, y como se sentía incómodo, lo tapó con una de las telas que tenía por allí.

Esa noche se tumbó en su cama, que parecía, entre papeles, plumas, y telas, un nido de ratón, y dijo, de espaldas al muerto:

X- Buenas noches. –Y se recostó, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Escritora2- Por favor comentad. No os lo prometo pero, ¡Creo que con el siguiente podéis llegar a reíros!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a Nadia Black por comentar; tu crítica me anima a escribir y publicar. Procuraré publicar periódicamente cada semana, o cada dos semanas, durante el finde; aún que sea con otros fics.

Tema a parte, lo del agua se me ocurrió por que es muy complicado tejer una historia con personajes que no solo no son humanos, (eso sería fácil) sino que están vivos sin atender a sus necesidades. Pensé sobre hasta qué punto se parecían y asemejaban a los humanos y…encontré un comodín: para hacerlo mas real, como de costumbre, los actores de voz y encargados de animación interpretaron las escenas; de esta manera, en la película se les puede ver respirando con fuerza o suspirando (luego necesitan gas para respirar) y entre que 9 se desmaya en una escena, 1 entra en trance, y 2 se echó un sueñecito antes del recate, deducimos que duermen. En otra escena, cuando 5 persigue un disco de vinilo, respira agitadamente y se pasa la mano por la boca para enjugársela. Así, encontré tres excusas para que me fuera más fácil: necesitan respirar, dormir y beber. Te pareceré una sabihonda, pero la verdad es que fue divertido buscarme las mañas, y valoro mucho que te hayas fijado. ¡Me esforzaré lo mas que pueda para que se vuelva mas y más interesante!

**Capítulo 6:**

**La soledad**

X se levantó aquella mañana tarde, y se lo atribuyó al esfuerzo de cargar con su nuevo "compañero" hasta casa. Tomó un poco de agua y miró al rincón donde descansaba el cadáver, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la pared del escritorio, cubierto por una tela que no le tapaba las manos, inertes, con las palmas hacia arriba.

…Buenos días,…6- dijo X, no sabía por qué. Él había sido siempre muy hablador, a pesar de estar solo. Era incómodo, en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre había sido así en su corta vida y ahora que tenía una nueva excusa la debía aprovechar- ¿Quieres agua? Supongo que no, lo siento, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de donde vienes. Perdona no debí mencionarlo…es que, ¿Sabes? No quiero ofenderte pero, es la primera vez que hablo con un cadáver.

El muerto no respondió.

X continuó hablando- Bah, pero que digo, no es la primera vez…a decir verdad, solo hablo con cadáveres.- Miró al cuerpo, que, como supondréis, no le devolvió la mirada, y no por la tela.

X- Deprimente, ¿No?

Si, deprimente- le respondió 6, desde debajo del trapo.- eres un poquito bocazas, ¿No?- No. Es broma. No le dijo nada. Ya sabéis que no podía, ¡Estaba muerto!

X- A mi me lo vas a contar…- Guardó un poco el silencio, pensando un poco en que hacer, y como no encontró nada, siguió hablando- Sabes, no debes preocuparte por ser una molestia…ni aún estando muerto, de echo…a fin de cuentas, eres mi única compañía…lo mejor que tengo. …Si, dímelo a mi…de hecho, sabes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras: no me puedes ayudar en nada, pero tampoco molestas mucho…y aquí hay espacio suficiente para que ocupes lo que quieras...

Silencio.

X- De hecho, mejor así, el aburrimiento me mata. Oye si quieres algo, solo llámame, ¿Vale? …No, no, en serio, al contrario será un placer…- Bajó la vista, y notó que tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta, y en la boca del estómago…- de hecho…sería genial oírte hablar…

El silencio sobrecogedor en que vivía se adueñó de todo, calando su alma.

X- Por una vez…estaría bien…oír algo agradable que no sea yo.

Se quedó parado donde estaba, un rato, y el silencio fue su única compañía.

Un poco más entrada la mañana, cuando se sentía un poco mejor se encaminó hacia el borde del escritorio. Antes de pasar de largo del cadáver, se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás.

X- Me voy fuera, ¿Vale?

No obtuvo respuesta.

X-Bueno…pues…ya sabes, me voy a…curiosear por ahí, y a buscar…cosas curiosas…puede ser peligroso, pero procuraré volver entero…

Al decir esto, se acordó del ojo y el brazo que le había cortado al último cadáver que encontró. Simplemente, no pudo evitarlo.

X- Bueno pues, ya sabes, ¿No? Si vuelvo tarde…no te preocupes. Y claro, si no vuelvo…pues ya está.

Después de despedirse, saltó del escritorio.

La noche se adueñó del lugar donde la máquina había caído.

9 no se había movido, seguía allí, sentado, con uno de los cuchillos de 8. El que el grandullón solía usar antes de irse, era muy grande para él.

No muy lejos, manteniendo el equilibrio en lo alto de la máquina, 7 escrutaba la oscuridad con su casco de cráneo de pájaro y un par de utensilios más.

3 y 4, que en principio no debían haber venido, estaban apretados el uno junto al otro, armados con hierros punzantes.

El plan era que, en caso de que alguno sintiera el peligro, diera en el metal mas cercano dos golpes rápidos seguidos, uno mas fuerte, y otros dos rápidos, y todos intentarían confundirlo y guiarlo hasta la trampa, hecha no muy lejos de allí, con multitud de hilos, cables, alambres, y todo lo que enredara que les podía servir. Ellos pasarían fácilmente por entre los cables, pero la bestia estaría dificultada…

9 llevaba allí, quieto, esperando, desde antes de que anocheciera. La punta del cuchillo, demasiado pesado para él, estaba clavada en la tierra por el peso, pero 9 aferraba con fuerza el mango, y cada sonido del viento, cada sombra, cada detalle…le hacía apretar mas aún el mango y escrutar con mas firmeza la oscuridad.

9 era bueno aguantando el sueño, pero se preguntaba cuánto duraría aquella situación…

Justo en ese momento estaba pensando en qué pasaría si les atacara algo y, por ejemplo los gemelos estuvieran muy cansados para reaccionar bien…

Cuando oyó dos golpes, seguidos y acelerados, y otro mas fuerte. Luego, otros dos.

9 tardó solo un par de segundos en reaccionar, pestañeó, agarró su arma levantándola y se puso en pie, escrutando la noche.

Al principio solo esperó durante unos segundos que para él se volvieron insoportables, pero, unos momentos después oyó un ruido, lento, muy liviano…que se aproximaba cada vez mas.

El sonido se acercaba cada vez mas…y se paró cerca de él. 9 cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, hasta que escuchó a lo que quiera que fuese pasar de largo…

Escuchó como subía a uno de los brazos metálicos de la máquina, y le pareció oír que caía un poco mas allá.

Ahora, si saltaba desde el brazo metálico estaría justo encima…y tendría ventaja.

9 cogió aire profundamente y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

La débil luz de la luna apenas le ofreció un brillo para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el hierro, así pues saltó sobre él, y calló en la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad completa que se lo tragó como a una galleta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, fuera lo que fuera ya se alejaba de allí a gran velocidad. Pero 7 se le había adelantado y le daba alcance.

9 los siguió a tientas, tropezó por el camino, y alcanzó algo frente a lo que levantó el cuchillo…

7 paró y desvió el golpe, hizo girar a 9 y lo inmovilizó, agarrándolo por detrás y tapándole la boca, todo en una fracción de segundo. 9 pensó que nunca dejaría de impresionarse con ella.

- Shh. Es pequeño, se ha escondido en la estructura- lo dijo tan bajo y rápido que le costó entenderla, pero todos recordaban el plan: ahora debían golpear la estructura lo mas fuerte posible para confundirlo.

9 golpeó la estructura efusivamente, buscando los puntos que armaran mas jaleo, pero cuando intentó internarse en la maraña de metal 7 ya se le había vuelto a adelantar.

El jaleo era tan exagerado que apenas escuchó el grito de guerra de 7, y se quedó paralizado, pensando que hubiera podido pasarle algo.

El haberse parado en seco le permitió escuchar un quejido, como si 7 hubiera caído contra algo, haciéndose daño.

Le faltó tiempo para correr al interior, pero escuchó como algo saltaba de lo alto de la máquina…

¿7? pensó, pero no era ella. Lo invadió una tenaza de miedo cuando los gemelos dejaron de hacer ruido.

En su mente se encendió la horrible idea de que el monstruo habría acabado con 7 y ahora se lanzaba sobre los gemelos. Por suerte, este temor no duró mucho, por que pronto distinguió la imagen de 7 saltando de la máquina tras el monstruo, y, aún que no distinguía mas que el diminuto brillo de su cuchillo y la luna en la oscuridad, escuchó a 7 adelantándole, (así que estaba perfectamente) y a 3 y 4 corriendo tras él.

Se concentró en acabar con el monstruo que amenazaba con hacerles daño. ¡El plan funcionaba! Se dirigían hacia la trampa…

…ojalá estuvieran aquí…

Procuró despejar su mente de la nostalgia. ¡No era el momento! La emoción lo invadió cuando notó que la máquina acababa de tropezar con alguno de los hilos y alambres de la trampa.

Los cuatro sintieron que era el momento, y se lanzaron al momento armados con lo que tenían a perseguir al monstruo.

Pasó muy rápido, y fue muy confuso. Antes, ellos habían pensado que tenían ventaja por que eran mas pequeños y podían pasar por entre la "telaraña", pero no habían contado con que se tratase de una máquina pequeña, como aquellas con aspecto de araña que la gran máquina construyó en serie para registrar los recovecos.

Aún así, 9 se imaginaba con la excitación del momento las afiladas y metálicas patas de la araña de metal enredándose en los hilos, cables, telas y alambres de la trampa…nunca había pensado en lo oscuro que iba a estar todo.

Los cuatro se despistaron, la única que consiguió mantenerse tras la pista de la máquina fue 7.

4, en un momento dado, pensó que lo tenía a tiro y se lanzó en plancha contra 9 con el bisturí por delante, no llegó a hacerle daño, pero 3 sintió que su gemelo forcejeaba ruidosamente con algo y también atacó. Finalmente 4 recuperó su arma del suelo y la levantó para atacar con mas fuerza…

Por suerte estaba tan enredado en la telaraña que al bajar los brazos perdió fuerza y se le calló, además de caerse él.

9 había tardado también un tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo que le había atacado era 4, aún que antes de ello estuvo a punto de estrujarlo. Por suerte había perdido de vista el cuchillo de 8 poco antes, pues además era demasiado grande para la "situación".

3 era el único que seguía forcejeando espantado unos momentos después. No había parado de golpear a 9, que por un momento pensó que le había conseguido desajustar los lentes que hacían de ojos. (Si hubiera sido humano, le quedaría, por lo menos, un "bonito" moratón)

7, sin embargo, siguió corriendo. Lo escuchaba delante suya, a unos 6 decímetros; ¡Lo tenía! A mitad de la carrera, lanzó unas cariocas (hechas con cuentas de un collar y una desgastada goma)

Escuchó como caía al suelo, se lanzó sobre él…y se quedó enganchada en uno de los hilos. Cuando empezó a desesperarse por quitárselo de encima cuando antes intentó cortar el hilo con grandes aspavientos, y solo consiguió enredarse más.

Al fin se soltó con gesto airado y miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad fue lo único que pudo distinguir. Furiosa y decidida a no dejarlo escapar, y a destrozarlo salió corriendo hacia el frente, siempre adelante, esquivando con dificultad los alambres, hilos y cables. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que se negaba a reconocer que le había perdido el rastro, especialmente por haberse quedado atrapada de forma tan ridícula en su propia trampa.

Le dio una patada a una piedra, para nosotros un guijarro, que para ella tenía el mismo tamaño que su cabeza, y la mandó bien lejos. Estaba furiosa con la trampa, con el monstruo, con los propios restos de la máquina y consigo misma. Después, tuvo que volver atrás.

Se encontró con la cómica imagen de sus tres compañeros, que estuvo a punto de levantarle el humor: era como si alguien los hubiera inmovilizado con hilos y cuerdas mientras jugaban al twister, o algo peor.

9- Er…7

3 le hizo señas, 4 intentaba quejarse, estaba apunto de ser despachurrado por 9, que no podía quitársele de encima.

9- …¿Lo alcanzaste?

7- No.

9- Baya…- 7 no parecía querer levantar la mirada, simplemente pasó de largo.

7- Tengo sueño…

9- Eh…si, espera, ¿Nos hechas una mano…?


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos los lectores de nuestra página, os guste el fic que os guste y comentéis o no, es por vosotros que no dejamos de expresarnos. Un besote a todos ^^. Especialmente un saludo a Nadia Black, que me ayuda muchísimo con sus críticas; me ha venido muy bien, por ejemplo, eso de que en realidad no se ha reído mucho. No sé si será por que quizás creía que me refería a otro capítulo, o por que realmente mi humor es un asco, pero siempre ayuda a mejorar que te den pistas. Intentaré mantener la sana costumbre de publicar todas las semanas, aún que sé que será difícil…¡Va por vosotros!**

**Por cierto, especialmente me hizo mucha ilusión que me animaras a escribir auténticas novelas. Lo cierto es que tengo mas de un proyecto sin empezar, y el mejor de todos ellos, "La guerra de las Ludmoore" es larguísimo y me trae el típico quebradero de cabeza del escritor novato: se me ocurren mil y una maneras de empezar, ¡y todas son malísimas!**

**¡Adelante con el capítulo 7!**

**Capítulo 7:**

**La chispa verde**

X volvió a casa casi arrastrándose. Menos mal que había dejado encendida la única vela (ya casi consumida) que le daba calor y luz por la noche. Tenía hilos y alambres enredados por todo el cuerpo de tal manera que incluso le costaba andar. Una vez sobre el escritorio tropezó y tras un vano intento de soltarse, tuvo que arrastrarse refunfuñando hasta la cajita donde guardaba todo, y revolvió dentro con nerviosismo, a ciegas, por que además de estar todo a oscuras, no alcanzaba a asomarse a su "baúl". Agarró algo, y lo levantó para mirarlo, descubriendo el brazo de 1.

Soltó una exclamación de rabia y lo dejó caer dentro, luego se dio cuenta de que le había recordado algo, y se arrastró con los mismos movimientos de una oruga hasta el cuchillo con el que había cortado aquel brazo.

Empezó con la labor, pero le costaba mucho moverse con libertad…

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba apoyado contra la pared del escritorio, a apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo de 6.

X- …¿Qué? No vas a ayudarme, ¿No?

Silencio.

X- Claro, tranquilo. Imagino que no puedes, estás tan ocupado estando **muerto**…

En este momento consiguió cortar un cable, y del impulso se le cayeron encima el espejo, otro cuchillo y barios hierros. Uno de los metales calló sobre la pequeña vela, apagándola y salpicando un poco de cera.

X se quitó de encima todos los cacharros gritando quejas y se dirigió a 6, que, a fin de cuentas, era el único recepcionista de todo lo que pudiera decir.

X- ¡No me mires así, muerto! No, si, ya se que no puedes ayudarme, claro. ¡Por que estas muerto!

El silencio regresó por unos instantes.

X- …De hecho nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie puede ayudarme por que ¡Estáis todos muertos! ¡MUERTOS! **¡ESTAIS TODOS MUERTOS Y ME HABEIS DEJADO SOLO! ¡SOLO! ¡SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO…!**

X le propinó una patada al cadáver de 6 y este se inclinó un poco. El trapo que lo tapaba dejó un poco al descubierto su cara, inerte. - ¡HOY ME HAN ATACADO ESOS MONSTRUOS OTRA VEZ Y ERAN MAS DE UNO! ¿Y quien me a ayudado? ¡NADIE! ¿Alguien me ha dicho por dónde ir? ¡Nadie! ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE POR QUE ESTAIS TODOS MUERTOS! ¡Y no se ni por qué no me muero yo también!

Se quedó parado en el sitio, se sentía un poco más desahogado, parecía que ya solo quedaba tristeza.- Ellos tendrán su premio yo no sufriré. Y así todos contentos.

Un sollozo lo atravesó desde el nudo de su garganta, y se dejó caer sentándose como antes, junto a 6.

Se dejó inundar por los lamentos de su soledad y la oscuridad de su refugio. Cuando pudo respirar un poco mas profundamente, miró a su derecha por encima del hombro, y observó el cuerpo de 6, su única compañía.

Tal vez acabase como él…

X- …lo siento…- el insoportable silencio seguía pugnando por decir siempre la última palabra, como siempre. - …Ni siquiera sé…por qué te hablo…

Ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos otra vez, acurrucado junto a 6, cuando sintió algo extraño.

Levantó la mirada, y escrutó la oscuridad, pero no había nada…

Otra vez.

Acababa de ver algo a su izquierda, solo había durado unos segundos, pero volvió a hacerlo…lo hacía intermitentemente. X se aproximó a cuatro patas, y, dudoso, levantó la pequeña chapa de metal que lo separaba de aquel…resplandor verde.

Al principio no supo que era, pero luego volvió a brillar, y no le quedaron dudas.

Era el extraño talismán semicircular de extraños símbolos que había encontrado bajo la gran estructura de hierro, cerca del cadáver de donde había sacado el brazo y el ojo.

El resplandor que desprendía cada pocos segundos era tan tenue, como un suspiro débil y entrecortado. Parecía incluso frágil…

Era bonito, en cierto modo, X no se atrevía a tocarlo por miedo a que parase. Debía haber caído junto con los otros cacharros, de vez en cuando lo sacaba y lo curioseaba, pues era prácticamente la única chatarra a la que le costaba encontrar utilidad. ¿Sería algún tipo de mecanismo de alarma?

Lo cogió con mucho, muchísimo cuidado entre sus manos, y lo curioseó, pero una vez mas, no encontró nada que llamara su atención, aparte de los extraños símbolos. Caminó en círculos un momento, ¡Y aumentó su intensidad! De hecho, cada vez que brillaba, emitía un tenue sonido como de vibración metálica. X pensó en qué podría hacerlo reaccionar; ¿Otro golpe? Le dio con el dedo, y no pasó nada, le dio con los nudillos, y tampoco. Se le ocurrió seguir moviéndose…

A cada paso el brillo y el sonido aumentaban de intensidad…y luego al revés. Las dos cosas empezaron a disminuir. Casi se volvieron inaudibles…

X se detuvo en seco, y, pensando que sería algo del escritorio, alargó el brazo en distintas direcciones…¡Funcionó! Como siguiendo la indicación de una brújula, caminó al frente con el medallón en alto…aumentando la intensidad de su reacción, hasta que se encontró frente al cadáver de 6.

Se quedó parado en seco, con el medallón en una mano, y los ojos clavados en el cuerpo. Cuando al fin reaccionó, acercó lentamente el medallón al cadáver, con las manos temblorosas…y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de 6, fue como si pegara un fogonazo, el resplandor y el sonido que emitió esta vez fueron tan potentes, que X soltó un grito y dejó caer el medallón, que, aún en el suelo, seguía moviéndose, vibrando hacia 6; los destellos y el sonido no solo habían aumentado de velocidad, ahora el sonido hacia sentir a X que todo él vibraba y la luz era casi deslumbrante.

X se cubrió con las manos, en un acto reflejo, pero fuera lo que fuera se empedernía en que aquella noche acabara produciéndole autenticas pesadillas.

Al fin X agarró el medallón con ambas manos y lo alejó de 6, pero ahora eso no producía ningún efecto, el cacharrito vibraba y traqueteaba entre ellas, deslumbrándolo y aporreándolo con aquel sonido…

X miró a todos lados, y finalmente a 6, y al medallón, y de nuevo a 6, y se volvió hacia él.

¡¿Tu no sabrás como se apaga esto, no?- le gritó al cadáver sin dejar de golpear el aparatito, frente a frente, de tan acostumbrado que estaba a hablar a solas con él- ¡Cacharro escacharrado!…

Solía llamar así a todos los cacharros que se resistían a sus apaños, pero entonces escuchó un chasquido fuera de lo común, y vio que el talismán había extendido tres extrañas "patas" metálicas, y soltó un rayo verde y deslumbrante contra la cara de X…

¡WAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!- Chilló X, y extendió instintivamente los brazos, apartando el talismán de él, y dirigiéndolo sin querer contra el cadáver…

El rayo verde envistió el cuerpo sin vida haciéndolo estremecerse y caer al suelo, los segundos que duró aquel momento se hicieron casi eternos para X, que se había quedado petrificado, incapaz de ceder frente a la presión que hacía el talismán contra él, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, aterrorizado…

Cuando al fin el destello cesó de golpe, X calló al suelo, aturdido por la diferencia de presión, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de la cajita, aún que mas bien tropezó y calló contra ella. Una vez allí se apresuró a quitarse la carioca que le había lanzado el "monstruo" de esa noche, que aún estaba enredada en su pié derecho.

Solo después de recuperar forzosamente el aliento se atrevió a asomar la cabeza desde detrás del baúl…

Todo estaba en quietud. El aparatito había dejado de dar extrañas señales, y el cadáver de 6 estaba tan muerto como siempre…

De repente X dio tal vuelco que hasta traqueteó la cajta: 6 se había movido.

Torturado por la sensación de muerte y asfixia, el cuerpo de 6 se convulsionó de forma horrible, boqueando como un pez moribundo, gimiendo y gritando…

X estaba aterrorizado, y era incapaz de apartar sus horrorizados ojos de la dramática escena.

Lentamente, 6 fue adquiriendo una frágil regularidad, limitándose a gemir y respirar forzosamente, tirado en el suelo. Cuando al fin se sintió con fuerzas, X se atrevió a acercarse…

Cuando estuvo de pie junto a él, parecía no haberlo visto aún; solo se limitaba a boquear y respirar forzosamente.

Lentamente, X se agachó junto a él, y se atrevió a apoyar una mano en su hombro. Los asustados y dolidos ojos de 6, uno más grande que otro lo miraron, y X, aún que sintió miedo, extrañeza, y una buena dosis de estupor, de alguna manera supo en lo mas profundo de sí mismo, que al fin no estaba solo.


	8. Chapter 8

Muxos besos a todos aquellos que aprecian la peli de numero 9 como se merece, y otros tantos a quienes lean este fic. Y, como siempre, especiales saludos a Nadia Black.

Es cierto que he cambiado un poco el final…pero ya estaba así desde el momento en que a 9 se le calló el talismán en vez de sujetarlo cuando las máquina se derrumbó sobre el. Supongo que me fastidió el hecho de que el final fuera abierto…¡pero imposible de tener una segunda parte! ¿Qué te has enrredado en los hilos de la historia? ¡Bien, la trampa funciona! Aún no sé si traeré de vuelta a alguien más…(o tal vez es que no quiero hacer spoiler) XD ¡disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 8:**

**¿Cojera?**

X se apresuró en traer el dedal con agua, para ofrecérselo a 6, que al fin había podido incorporarse y sentarse, arropado con el trapo que antes había cubierto su cadáver. Todavía temblaba como si tuviera frío, y su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad. Antes de llevarle el agua, X encendió de nuevo la vela.

…¿Agua?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole el dedal; 6 lo miró, y negó con la cabeza. Era extraño, en realidad se sentía completamente seco, con mas sed que nunca, pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de agua.- Om, comprendo, perdona, es verdad- Dijo X, y dejó el dedal a un lado, pero derramó su contenido con los nervios. –Perdón, que torpe…- Se disculpó torpemente.

Después, se hizo el silencio en la sala. Pero ya no era el mismo silencio muerto de siempre, era uno de esos silencios incómodos, pero no muertos. X, como buen hablador que era, encontró una excusa para retomar conversación.

X-…Tu…tu no serás…6, ¿No?

6 solo lo miró, aún un poco en shock, y asintió con la cabeza.

X- Oh, eso es, ¡Genial! Bueno, quiero decir…lo sospechaba pero…no sabía…que…como…

6 lo miraba cada vez con mas extrañeza.

X- Bueno, es que…yo…cuando desperté no había nadie que pudiera resolverme las dudas, solo tenía…la x en mi espalda- Dijo esto incorporándose un momento para enseñarle la marca- Así que, si tu eres 6, supongo que yo soy X.

Dijo esto a modo de presentación, y luego, sin saber muy bien que hacer, le ofreció la mano, de modo amistoso; 6 se quedó mirando su mano, dudando. X empezó a pensar en retirarla, cuando 6 sacó sus dedos de plumilla de debajo del trapo para estrechársela a él, dudoso. X se alegró de que lo hiciera y le dio unas palmaditas, diciendo- Mucho gusto- antes de soltarle.

El silencio regresó otra vez.

X-…Entonces ¿Estas bien?

6 lo miró de nuevo, y asintió con la cabeza.

X- Bueno es que…hace un momento estabas…como…¿Cómo decirlo?- Se rascó la cabeza por debajo de la capucha- Como…¿Tieso? Parecías muerto. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Miró a 6, pero él aún estaba en shock, temblando y cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida. X pensó que no respondería, pero cuando pensaba que ya volvía el silencio incómodo, 6 habló.

6-…N-no lo sé…

X dejó de respirar por un instante. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que oía una voz que no era la suya, la primera vez que una de sus preguntas encontraba respuesta; la primera vez que alguien hablaba con él.

X-…Oh…om, pues…que bien…

6 se le quedó mirando. X tardó en darse cuenta.

X- ¿Qué? Oh, perdona, yo…¿Seguro que no quieres…agua?

Al cabo de un rato, 6 se fue relajando; ahora no estaba para charlas ni para preguntas ni nada…solo se sentía tan agotado…X se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo allí mismo, lentamente; llegó un momento en el que 6 cerró los ojos y dejó la cabeza inclinada, y de verdad X pensó que ya se había dormido.

X-…¿6? –No hubo respuesta. ¿Por qué será que no le hizo gracia? - ¿S- 6?

6 no abrió los ojos, pero suspiró y emitió un- ¿Hum?

X-…S-si tienes sueño solo tenías que decirlo. Vamos, te estas durmiendo; necesitas descansar.

X se levantó, y luego ayudó a 6 a levantarse, cuando casi estaba de pié, 6 soltó un quejido.

X- ¿Qué pasa?

6 tardó en responder. – N-nada, creo…- pero cuando dio otro paso se volvió a quejar.

6- ¡Au!

X- ¿Estas bien?

6- Creo…me duele aquí- dijo esto señalándose justo el punto donde X le había dado la patada antes, furioso con su soledad. X se dio cuenta de que había puesto en aquel golpe toda su rabia y sus fuerzas, y no era de extrañar que le doliera…

X- Bu…bueno, seguro que se te pasa pronto…será…será que te has levantado muy rápido después de tanto tiempo inmóvil, si, será eso…- 6 parecía dudar, sin comprender del todo…- Seguro que un buen sueño te levanta el ánimo, ya lo verás…- Dijo X invitándole a recostarse en su cama, que mas bien parecía un nido de cuervo.

X lo dejó sentado allí y se fue a apagar la vela y a buscar algo con lo que acostarse, que fueron un par de trapos sucios, en el suelo. X procuró encontrar una posición cómoda y se acostó, preguntándose si podría dormir, y si todo era un sueño y en realidad despertaría nada mas acostarse, y volvería a estar solo.

Procuró espantar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y, como de costumbre, por pura rutina, lanzó al aire oscuro las mismas palabras de todas las noches:

X- Buenas noches.

6- B-buenas noches.

X se emocionó, recordando que no estaba solo.

X- Buenas noches.

6- Buenas noches.

X- Buenas noches.

6- Ah…Ajá…

X-…y que duermas muy bien…

6 se incorporó un poco- Si, buenas noches. T-tengo sueño…- después de aquello 6 calló rendido, y si X dijo algo mas, ya no lo escuchó.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta semana también me he retrasado. Mientras tenga vacaciones podré escribir…pero me han quedado algunas asignaturas, y me temo que los estudios me pueden.

Esto significa que a este paso me veo obligada a estudiar mas y escribir menos a menudo. No os preocupéis, seguiré escribiendo, solo que seguramente no podré publicar tan a menudo como antes.

Además, ya no me quedan mas capítulos escritos de antemano y me va a tocar volver a la carga…¡Con todo lo que tengo!

Una vez mas, gracias por vuestro apoyo.

**P.D: … ¿A-alguien se hace una idea de cómo podría escribir…un especial navideño de Número9? **

**Capítulo 9**

**Al día siguiente**

Al día siguiente, 9 se culpaba por haber dejado a los gemelos solos frente al peligro. ¡Incluso se había quedado enredado junto a ellos! Imperdonable: ¿Y si algo les hubiera atacado en aquel momento?

7 tampoco estaba de humor. Ella era mas rápida, ágil y fuerte que todos los demás, incluido 9. Se sentía un poco decepcionada consigo misma.

Aquella mañana, dispuesta a comerse el mundo y a cualquier cosa que se pusiera por medio para desahogase, se levantó de un salto sin permitirse un solo remoloneo y bebió agua sin siquiera usar el dedal, directamente metió la cabeza allí y bebió. Se puso el casco y salió al frío de la mañana, a desperezarse y calentar.

9, por el contrario, se quedó tumbado en la "cama", sin moverse. En esa posición podía ver a los gemelos durmiendo, acurrucados uno junto al otro, como dos cachorros. De vez en cuando hacían algún gesto en sueños, o bostezaban, rozando el despertar…

Solo quedaban ellos, a parte de 7 y él. 9 aún arrastraba casi en secreto, la muerte de 2, y como consecuencia la del resto bajo su culpa.

¿Y si ellos no estuvieran allí…por su culpa? No lo hubiera soportado.

Tengo que encontrar a esa cosa y destrozarla. Yo solo…y encontrar el talismán

Con este pensamiento en mente se levantó y salió corriendo, deteniéndose un momento solo para beber agua.

Llegó a los restos de la máquina poco después de que 7 los dejara en busca de cualquier huella que pudiera guiarla hasta la bestia que los atacó la noche anterior. En el mismo instante en que se agarraba a un hierro para encaramarse a la estructura de metal, X se incorporaba para mirar a 6.

Esa mañana X se despertó en el suelo, durmiendo con dos trapos sucios. No había sido muy agradable, pero había dormido normal, de un tirón. Se quedó unos momentos mirando al techo, intentando recordar algo muy importante que llegó a su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Pero, no podía ser. Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Entonces, ¿Qué hago yo durmiendo aquí? se preguntó. Y respiró profundamente reteniendo su ansia por incorporarse y mirar en su cama, solo durante un segundo.

¡Allí estaba! 6 dormía plácidamente en su cama.O eso, o soy sonámbulo pensó, irónico antes de deshechar aquella posibilidad. Estuvo a punto de despertarle, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente necesitaría descansar, y él necesitaría una nueva cama, pues no pensaba que pudiera arreglárselas con un par de trapos sucios en adelante.

Barajó la posibilidad de usar un pequeño baso posalápices tumbado, que podría ser muy cómodo lleno de mantas, o algo que sirviera de colchón, pero al cabo de darle algunas vueltas, le pareció mucho mas interesante la idea de convertir aquellos trapos, en una hamaca.

Hacer una hamaca es mas complicado de lo que se piensa generalmente. Especialmente si el techo está a la altura de un edificio por encima de tu cabeza; que eran para él los…3 metros aproximados de altura de la estancia. Por suerte, el escritorio que él pisaba y sobre el que vivía tenía el primer estante a lo que para él sería unos 2 metros y pico. Pero aún así, la tela no se mantendría colgada de él sola, así que al fin encontró algo que podría servirle a parte del único cordel medio podrido que se había encontrado la noche anterior. (Mas bien había tropezado con él, por que era el mismo cordel que le había lanzado el "monstruo sin rostro", con el que había venido arrastrándose y maldiciendo su soledad para luego desquitarse con el ex-cadáver del pobre 6)

Se trataba de dos alambres finos que podía enganchar a la tela y luego colgarla por el otro extremo.

Cómo. Pues no lo se. Se lo tengo que preguntar.

Es broma, sin gracia, como siempre. Esta pregunta asaltó su mente hasta que los dobló con forma de gancho y los clavó a golpes en la madera del estante.

Ahora el cordel. No era tan largo como se había esperado, así que lo desenredó, lo cortó por donde debía, lo ató…y lo dobló por la mitad para pasarlo por los agujeritos de las esquinas de la hamaca y colgarlo por los extremos.

Le quedó fatal.

No solo por que se arrugaba demasiado, quedaba incómodo y no sabía como colgarlo del estante, sino por que además quedaba mucho más corto que los alambres.

Así pues acabó atando el hilo por una sola de las esquinas, y enganchándolo al estante con una grapa. (La puso como una chincheta o un clavo, por que no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo se usaba la grapadora escacharrada de donde la había sacado) aún así puso mas de una grapa, y ya solo le quedaba una esquina, que apañó con un viejo cable medio pelado.

Justo cuando estaba buscado este elemento, 6 empezó a despertar.

Lo hizo lentamente, respiró profundo y empezó a incorporarse con un poco de debilidad, mirando a su alrededor, y encontrando, a no mucha distancia, a X, trabajando en su nueva cama.

6 no era muy de hablar, así que, después de respirar un poco, se levantó casi sin hacer ruido. X estaba tan ensimismado que no lo notó hasta que no se hubo acercado a él.

Cuando al fin le vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo al momento para saludarle.

X- ¡6! ¡Buenos días! ¿Co-como estas, dormiste…bien?

Demasiadas preguntas. 6 respondió con un gesto tímido, de asentimiento. X seguía entusiasta por abandonar la soledad, así que le preguntó si quería agua.

Una vez mas la extraña sensación de sentir auténtica repulsión al agua, de forma muy efímera aplastó a 6, pero la sed pudo con él, y asintió isofacto.

Oh bien, bien, a ver…-X recogió del suelo el dedal que derramó la noche anterior- Aquí está, toma…- 6 le había seguido, y le faltó tiempo para coger el dedal y tragar sin respirar, con tanta ansia que hasta X lo miró un poco pasmado. -Valla- dijo- que…que aproveche, je.

6 se terminó el dedal entero y respiró a bocanada profunda, mirando a X con un poco de timidez aún. -¿Quieres mas? Parece que tienes sed…

6-…Eh…si…si por…favor…

X- ¡Sírvete tu mismo! Me toca acarrear este cacharro con el agua hasta el río cada vez que se me acaba- hablaba mientras 6 se servía otro poco, la sensación de desagrado se esfumaba junto con la sed.- No tendría sentido si no se le diese un buen provecho…Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

6 no respondió hasta que terminó de beber; entonces asintió, respirando aliviado. X sonrió y se dirigió a terminar su nueva cama. –No sé si quedará muy bien, ¿No?- dijo, antes de subirse a uno de sus cacharros para colgar el cable de una chincheta- pero hay que intentarlo, ¿Verdad?- 6 solo le miraba desde abajo.

¡Ajá!- Dijo X cuando hubo terminado. Creo que aguantará…

X se subió a su nueva cama y se tumbó cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, complacido.

¿Qué te parece?- dijo antes de que la chincheta cediera bajo su peso, haciéndole caer.

6 acudió a ayudarle, pero poco pudo hacer porque en la práctica, no acababa de caer del todo, gran parte de la hamaca seguía pendiendo del estante, y él estaba medio tumbado en ella, aún que ya se había llevado un golpe.

X se apartó un poco y se bajó la capucha para mesarse el chichón, mirando con aire crítico su desastroso segundo intento. Luego miró al cable y le vino a la mente una nueva idea.

6 se le quedó mirando en el sitio mientras él hurgaba de acá para allá buscando lo que necesitaba entre todos sus trastos. Le sonaba de algo. Pero ¿A que…? Cuando X encontró lo que quería dijo- ¡Aquí estabas! No te puedes esconder de mí…- y se colocó de nuevo la capucha. Entonces 6 calló en ello: era la primera vez que veía a uno de los suyos con capucha, aparte de 3 y 4. No era igual, pero le hacía recordar a ellos. 6 siguió cavilando un rato hasta llegar a la conclusión de que, también era el único a parte de 9 que tenía una cremallera, aún que tampoco fuera como la suya.

Pero…¿Donde estarían ellos…? 6 bajó la mirada e intentó recordar…¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los había visto?…1

Había calor…mucho calor…estaban todos menos…8, 2,7 y…una explosión, con mucho mas calor aún…y luego una fiesta, con música, sonido, risas…recordó a 5 llevándolo sobre sus hombros, y después…miedo, mucho miedo y empezaron a correr…era confuso intentar recordarlo ahora…

Recordó que estaba muy cerca de 9, y tenía que convencerle, él debía escucharle,7 estaba haciendo una locura y él…

-¡Están atrapados dentro!

X se giró de golpe y lo miró- ¿Qué?

6 estaba donde lo había dejado, pero estaba extraño…se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y…perecía nervioso…

X- 6, ¿Has dicho algo?

6-…E…están…ella los tiene dentro están atrapados dentro, no debemos destruirla, ¡Están atrapados dentro!…E…ellos…

X-6…

6 dio un respingo, X estaba ahora mas cerca, mirándole extrañado. -¿Qué pasa?

6-….Es-están atrapados dentro.

X-…¿Quiénes?

6-…L-¡Los tiene dentro! No debemos destruirla…

X- respiró hondo, no entendía nada, le puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

6 lo miró a los ojos, casi suplicante- ¡Están atrapados dentro!- pero X no lo entendió. El no lo entendía…y no era el único…simplemente, él tampoco lo entendía.

6 bajó la mirada…era tan confuso…-La fuente…

X- ¿Qué?

6- ¡Hay que volver a la fuente!

X-…La…¿Qué?

6 lo miró suplicante, pero estaba empezando a poner la misma mirada que los otros, cuando lo veían como a alguien…distinto, extraño…incomprensible.

6-…La fuente…la fuente…

No esperó mas, tenía que mostrarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se dio prisa en rebuscar entre los trastos de X, que seguía sin comprender.

X- ¿Pero que pasa?

6- ¡La fuente! Tenemos que volver…

X-Pero…

6 vio el tarro de tinta azul cubierto de polvo como si se tratara de un lingote de oro en el camino, lo cogió y le sacudió un poco la suciedad para luego abrirlo…¿pero cual sería su lienzo? Miró a su alrededor, un poco desesperado, no veía papel…¿Dónde…?

Al fin encontró algo que le podía ser útil, y cogió uno de los trapos sucios que a X le habían servido de cama esa noche; por suerte, era el que había sobrado, y no la hamaca que al fin estaba terminada.

Lo puso en el suelo y se mojó las manos con la tinta, sin importar el ensuciarse. Tenía que…

¡No, espera!- Dijo X cuando vio que 6 se aplicaba a ensuciar la única manta que quedaba, pero él no le escuchó, y empezó a marcar sobre ella trazos imprecisos.

A X le pareció tan decidido que no dijo nada, solo miró un tanto estupefacto hasta que el dibujo empezó a tomar forma…parecía un círculo con extraños símbolos…símbolos…familiares…

Cuando hubo terminado, 6 se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ensuciándosela un poco mas con la tinta, tratando de pensar…X se inclinó sobre él, completamente embobado con el extraño comportamiento y la creación de su nuevo compañero.

X-…¿Qué…? 6, ¿Qué es eso?

6-…L-la fuente.

X-¿Qué?- 6 cogió entonces el retazo de tela y se levantó, mostrándoselo.

6- Hay que volver…a la fuente.

Por un segundo, X no lo relacionó con nada, pero luego comprendió donde había visto antes esos símbolos…

X-…¿L-la fuente…?

6- Si…hay que volver a…

X- La…¡La fuente!

6- ¡Si!…La…

X- ¿No será el talismán?

6- ¡SI! ¿Eh? ¡No! Espera…no…- empezaba a liarse de verdad- ¡HAY QUE VOLVER A LA FUENTE!- exclamó esto casi restregándole el dibujo por la cara.

Si, si…el talismán…- dijo X dándole la espalda, para hurgar entre algunos de sus pedazos de chatarra…

6- No, la fuente…

X- (En ese momento encontró lo que quería, y se dio la vuelta para mostrárselo a 6) ¡Esto!

6 se quedó estupefacto. ¡si! ¡Era eso! Lo cogió ente sus dedos de plumilla y recorrió con ellos sus símbolos, le dio varias vueltas, hipnotizado…-La…fuente…

X- si, ahí está. Era eso, ¿No?- 6 lo miró, como un niño con un juguete nuevo- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

La gran pregunta. La incertidumbre. Buena pregunta. La sonrisa de la cara de 6 se desvaneció como un dibujo en la arena de la playa. ¿Qué hacer con él? Pues lo había visto en sueños, había visto al científico con él, había visto como aquel hombre los…despertaba…pero no sabía, no recordaba, exactamente, que hacer con él.

6 se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y procuró concentrarse…en dónde hallar las respuestas…

6-…El científico…

X- ¿Qué científico?

6- ¡El científico!

X- Si, ya, pero ¿Cuál científico?

6- El cient…er…¡La habitación!

X- si el…¡argh! ¿Qué habitación?

6-¡La habitación!- empezaba a desesperarse, nunca había tenido que esforzarse tanto en explicar nada, incluso 1 se lo había prohibido; y ahora ¡no había manera! Eran el par perfecto: el que no habla, y tiene mucho que decir, y el que no escucha pero le encanta hablar.

X- …¿Er…esta habitación? ¿Otra habitación? ¿Una habitación metafórica? ¿Qué habitación?

6- Er…¡No! La…la primera habitación…¡La habitación del científico!

X- Y dale con el científico…a ver, por partes: ¡¿Qué habitación? ¡¿Qué científico?

6- ¡La del…! Hum…¡La primera habitación!

X- ¡Pero…!- en ese momento calló, quizás había entendido algo- Aaaam…La primera habitación…¿dónde desperté?

6- (Si hubiera sido humano, ahora se arrancaría algunos pelos)-¡SI!

X-…Hum…si…pero…No había ningún científico. ¿O si?

6 abrió la boca; pero no dijo nada. De repente se le había olvidado de qué hablaban. Ya no sabía a qué venía el científico, ni la habitación, ni la charla…nada. Se dejó arrastrar por su propio peso, respirando profundo para relajarse, quedando sentado en el suelo, con la fuente entre las manos.

Recordó entonces retazos borrosos y desagradables de sus últimos momentos de tensión, en los que había tenido que esforzarse desesperadamente por una vez, por ser entendido.

6-…Están…atrapados…dentro.

X no comprendió, pero supo que su compañero necesitaba apoyo. Para mostrarle que estaba allí, para lo que hiciera falta, se agachó frente a él, sin decir nada, por una vez, y puso una mano en su hombro. Todo saldrá bien dijo, por una vez, sin palabras. Y se quedaron así unos minutos.

7 estaba, definitivamente, de mal humor ese día. No había muchas cosas en el mundo que se movieran por iniciativa propia, y las pocas que había, ¡dejaban un rastro! Pero 7 había perdido el rastro; si es que se puede decir que lo había encontrado alguna vez. Reprochándose a si misma el hecho de estar perdiendo práctica siguió adelante en silencio, durante largo rato, hasta que escuchó algo. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar: se puso el casco y se lanzó tras la roca más cercana, al acecho de lo que pudiera ser, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en dirección contraria de hacia donde ella se dirigía, es decir: Mas cerca de los restos de la máquina de lo que había esperado.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la máquina, hasta que, estando a una distancia desde donde podía verla, encontró unas huellas, enormes, parecidas a las de la bestia que había matado el día que conoció a 9…y que había muerto 2. Espantó este recuerdo de su mente para mantener la cabeza fría y se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que estaba el monstruo.

Conforme se alejaba siguiendo las huellas le pareció que de vez en cuando escuchaba un sonido casi inaudible, lejano, cada vez mas fuerte.

Finalmente se encontró frente a los escombros del garaje de una casa, frente a un viejo y destrozado coche al que le había caído encima una viga.

De vez en cuando salían crujidos metálicos de él. 7 se acercó lentamente, por una vez, quizás, poniendo en duda su prudencia…la bestia está cerca pensó, buscándola con la mirada mientras avanzaba pero ¿Dónde? de repente, cuando estaba junto a una de las ruedas delanteras (ya desinflada y raída) se fijó en una llave inglesa que estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre un montón de polvo… con los restos de algo que le resultaba tétricamente familiar…parecían trozos rotos y oxidados, sujetos entre sí de alguna manera…

Para cercionarse, agarró la llave y la levantó para dejarla a un lado, produciendo el ruido característico del metal cayendo sobre la piedra, mas fuerte de lo que había esperado. Debía ser por que estaba muy ensimismada en aquello que había encontrado…y ni se dio cuenta de que el silencio volvía a reinar.

Se dio cuenta en cuestión de unos tres segundos, y abrió mucho los ojos, con un mal presentimiento. Como en una película de terror, miró hacia atrás, al principio lentamente, pero sin ver nada. Como la sensación de ser observada permanecía, se dio la vuelta de un salto, alerta de lo que pudiera acechar…al principio no lo vio, pero luego quedó atenazada por el miedo, al darse cuenta de que estaba allí: mirándola fijamente por la ventanilla del coche…desde hacía rato.

Un instinto casi olvidado en la cabeza de 7 la empujó a gritar y salir corriendo, pero 7 lo había reprimido tiempo atrás y el choque de su valor con su miedo la clavó en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar.

Ella no se movía, pero el monstruo sabía que lo había visto. al cabo de un momento de silencio y quietud por parte de los dos, supo que, fuera como fuera, tenía que reaccionar, y corrió para meterse bajo el coche, pero no se paró una vez debajo, ni cuando la criatura se lanzó tras ella, sino que trepó por las tuberías y mecanismos, cada vez mas arriba, sin miedo a quedarse atrapada, solo colándose allí donde pareciera incluso que no cabía.

Escuchó al monstruo rugir, morder y arañar el metal, hasta que se hizo silencio un momento.

Aún así, 7 no se movió. Le daba lo mismo que ya no hiciera ruido. Ni siguiera miraría. Y estaba haciendo bien: la bestia la había perdido de vista y ahora empezó a arañar y atacar todos los bajos del coche a la desesperada, sin saber por dónde buscarla.

Cuando 7 se dio cuenta de este aspecto, miró en derredor dificultosamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella, y el animal estaban cada uno cerca de un extremo del coche distinto. No sabía si jugársela…pero cada vez los gruñidos sonaban mas desesperados, y más fuertes: el monstruo se estaba metiendo hasta los hombros en la maquinaria del coche.

Suspiró, se armó de valor, e intentando moverse lo menos posible para no llamar la atención empezó a moverse, deslizándose para salir del estrecho escondite…

Se acercaba al exterior…estaba cerca…

Escuchó a su espalda como los gruñidos cesaban solo durante un segundo: la había visto. No miró atrás: se liberó del entramado metálico y huyó a todo correr hacia alguna parte. El monstruo se había quedado atrapado de tanto buscarla destrozando la maquinaria para meterse en ella, y esto le dio algo de ventaja.

7 corrió prácticamente sprintando hasta que vio unas ruinas que había explorado tiempo antes…tal vez le serían útiles, y no dudó en entrar corriendo, con la bestia detrás, casi alcanzándola.

Se aseguró de meterse por entre todas las sillas y sofás que pudo antes de alcanzar…una grieta en el zócalo.

Se coló por ella lo mas profundo que pudo, por que sabía que llevaba hasta un hueco bastante ancho producido tiempo atrás por la humedad y las ratas, y bajó por el túnel, sucio, húmedo y estrecho escuchando los gruñidos furiosos del animal hasta que llegó al sótano, y salió por una baldosa rota…al garaje, que estaba derruído y le permitió escapar.

Estaba a salvo. Se vio tentada de regresar cuando antes para contárselo a los demás…pero se acordó de algo.

7 volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el coche donde se había encontrado con la bestia, y encontró enseguida lo que estaba buscando; esa confección de placas metálicas y oxidadas que le había parecido reconocer de antes. Y valla si así era.

Solo podía significar una cosa: aquella cosa los estaba buscando.


End file.
